The Outlaw
by Michael Bladerunner
Summary: Rated PG13 for swearing and some violence, chap.3 up, sorry it took so long!
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: starfox and related characters are not mine I don't own them Nintendo does I own my own characters email me if you wish to borrow them  
  
Authors note: Thais is the beginning of my series, The whole story wont be revealed till chapter2 so bear with me.  
The Outlaw  
Chapter1: the beginning  
  
A military base on Macbeth:  
  
"Intruder alert!!!" the speakers blared "Lock down all passage ways!!, the intruders have breached the labs and are on there way to the hangars!!!"  
  
Elsewhere in the base a wolf and a fox were bolting down the corridors blaster rifles in hand,  
  
"Come on Ghost now the whole base knows of our little visit!!" Yelled the wolf to the fox,  
  
"You don't think I know that Odonnel?" The fox replied "Lets just get to the hangars already!"  
  
The two stopped dead in there tracks as an android smashed out of a wall and jumped in front of them  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!" shouted Wolf as the sound of a trigger being pressed down was heard followed by the android clanking to the ground full of laser holes  
  
"My point" said Ghost easing his rifle "So who's leading now?"  
  
"I am by two kills" answered Wolf "Now lets get back to business"  
  
The two ran down the corridor towards the hangar which (surprise surprise) was locked down by about ten heavily armoured blast doors  
  
"Okay Ghost" said Wolf "Hack that computer to open those doors while I guard our position"  
  
"Got it" replied Ghost walking up to the small computer bolted into the wall  
  
And almost on que a whole squad of guard's came running from down the hall, Wolf snickered as they came closer  
  
"Welcome to painsville" He said pulling the trigger instantly bringing down several gaurds  
  
"Come on!" mumbled Ghost flipping through countless computer syncs until he finally lost his patience, "SON OF A BITCH!!!" he roared slamming his fists down on the keyboard, suddenly there was aloud whir followed by the clicking of a thousand locks un locking,  
  
"Way to go man" said Wolf "Now lets go in"  
  
Ghost pulled out his blaster rifle again and began blasting guard's killing them all, they did not deserve to live after what they did anyway..  
  
After the small battle the two ran into the hangars where the only ship in sight was an Arwing similar to the one that Starfox used but looks were deceiving, Wolf and Ghost both knew this was the single most powerful fighter ever built in Lylat, The thing Ghost and Wolf went through all this trouble to get  
  
"Okay Ghost you snag the Arwing and Ill meet you in the air" said Wolf  
  
"Okay Wolf" replied Ghost "We'll rondevouz above Solar"  
  
"Why Solar?" asked Wolf  
  
"No one would suspect us meeting up there" answered Ghost  
  
"Eight years of training have paid off haven't they?" commented Wolf  
  
"Yep" replied Ghost jumping into the Arwing "You better get going to your Wolfen2"  
  
"See ya" said Wolf running out of the hangar  
  
Ghost pushed a few buttons on the fighters console, the ship whirred to life as the systems quickly powered up, The hangar doors at the end of the long hall like hangar opened, Ghost brought the Arwing into hover and allighned it with the hangar doors, he booted up the G-diffuser and rammed on the thrusters, The ship instantly shot forward and flew out of the hangar at amazing speed and was met up by a Wolfen2  
  
"This thing is way better than that old Wolfen you trained me with!" Ghost yelled over the comm.  
  
"Good because your gonna be using that Arwing for as long as you live" replied Wolf  
  
Suddenly a voice crackled over the comm., a female voice Wolf and Ghost knew all to well.  
  
"Stop right there thieves!" came the voice of Fara Pheonix  
  
"Why don't you make us Pheonix!" yelled Ghost over the comm.,  
  
"It would be my pleasure Ghost!" she replied  
  
"Wolf go on to the rodevouz point" said Ghost "Ill take care of Fara"  
  
"No way man!!" Wolf replied "Im the better pilot why do you get to fight Fara?"  
  
"Bro I know you want to fight Fara but I want to see this fighter in action!" Yelled Ghost  
  
"Oh alright just don't get yourself killed!" said Wolf  
  
"Don't worry I wont" said Ghost pulling a u-turn  
  
"Okay Pheonix!" Ghost yelled into the comm. "You and me one on one!"  
  
"Sure thing Michael!" replied Fara with a snicker  
  
"Don't call me that!" screamed Ghost  
  
"Why not?" Fara asked "It is your name!"  
  
"My name is Ghost!!!" he screamed rocketing towards Fara guns blazing Fara did the same,  
  
The two never really hit each-other they would always dodge each-others shots,  
  
"Neither of us are gonna win if we keep this up Fara what do you say we do this on the ground hand to hand?" asked Ghost  
  
"Fine" she replied heading towards the ground  
  
Ghost arrived on the ground and jumped out of his Arwing, Fara was leaning on her own Arwing waiting for him, It had been eight whole years since he had seen her face to face and in his opinion she hadn't changed a bit, Unlike himself who had turned from a devoted Cornerian pilot to a rebellious outlaw, He made a quick scan of Fara who was wearing a green Cornerian uniform which was kept in good condition unlike Ghosts attire, A crimson red short sleeved pilot's jacket which had several laser holes, claw tears and knife cuts in it, over a black sleeveless jumpsuit that bore the ensigna of Starwolf on the back, and then there were his metallic army boots which had been stained with mud from constant ground combat,  
  
"Well Fara the years have been nice to you" Ghost admitted out loud  
  
"Thanks Michael" She said "I see You have changed"  
  
"That I have" he replied "And stop calling me that"  
  
"Oh you mean calling you by your real name?" she said "I see no harm in it"  
  
Ghost or rather Michael was tempted to pull out his rifle and wipe that smirk off her face but decided against it.. although he didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying this small reunion, He could tell that seeing him like this really tore Fara up inside because seconds later Fara sank to her knees and began crying, Fara and Ghost had been friends through most of there lives until the end of the Lylat war eight years ago where an incident occurred that made Ghost leave the Military and under go training with Wolf, the two hadn't seen each-other in person since,  
  
"Huh?" Ghost muttered walking over to the sobbing vixen and kneeling down next to her  
  
"Oh Michael" she whimpered wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into his chest "I missed you!"  
  
"How could you miss me?, we have been in hundreds of dog fights over the past eight years" said Ghost, Bad move as this caused Fara to cry even harder causing her grip to tighten,  
  
And to Ghosts horror Wolf and his fighter just touched down next to the pair of foxes,  
  
"Wolf is gonna kill me" he thought as Fara held on even tighter as Wolf jumped out of his fighter with an amused expression on his face  
  
"Aw. Aint that a Kodak moment" he joked  
  
"She wont let go" Ghost replied "She seems to think that I can go back to what I was"  
  
"Come on Ghost lets jet" said Wolf  
  
"Yeah lets go" said Ghost prying Fara off him and walking towards his Arwing  
  
"Wait!" Fara yelled "Why do you have to go!?"  
  
"People change Fara" he said over his shoulder "You should stop clinging to ancient history and change as well"  
  
Ghost jumped into his Arwing and shot off into space followed by Wolf,  
  
"Well Ghost quite an experience stealing that Arwing eh" said Wolf over the comm. When they reached Solar  
  
"It was a piece of cake Wolf" Ghost replied back  
  
"Hay Ghost" said Wolf "I put something in your jacket pocket that I was saving till after the mission you can take it out now"  
  
"What the?" Ghost muttered reaching into his pocket and pulling out a shiny green Starwolf badge  
  
"Michael Bladerunner" said Wolf "You are now an honorary member of the Starwolf team"  
  
"Thanks Wolf" said Ghost he wasn't even mad that Wolf used his real name in fact Wolf was one of the few that could say his name without getting him mad  
  
"Well Ghost it is time we go are separate ways" said Wolf "I only showed you the path you must walk it"  
  
"Thanks for everything Wolf" said Ghost "You taught me everything I know"  
  
"You'll make one hell of a pilot Ghost" replied Wolf "Just remember to fight hard, never give up, never look back"  
  
"I'll remember" Ghost said watching Wolfs fighter turn around and fly towards Titania,  
  
Ghost fired up the thrusters and began heading towards Zoness to start his new life, Ghost was an Outlaw for eight years but he always had Wolf as backup it was like it was all training up to this moment when he went solo.  
  
Authors note: Well that was interesting, and for those of you who are wondering about the plot you will have to hold out till chapter2 


	2. Mysterious Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox (although I wish I did with all my heart) Nintendo owns Starfox, I own my own characters  
  
Authors note: Okay in this chapter part of Ghost's history is revealed as he meets up with some old friends, And the fact he trained under Wolf doesn't go down to well with Fox  
  
Ghost coasted his fighter over the surface of the planet Zoness, his crystal blue eyes reflecting off the rays from Solar, he deactivated the engine and let himself orbit the planet,  
  
"Oh what the hell" he thought to himself easing into his comfy cockpit "May as well take a nap"  
  
No sooner had he closed his eyes had a voice cracked onto the comm.  
  
"This is Katt Monroe to any ships in the area!!" the voice screamed over the comm. "I am under attack by a raiding party of Venomain fighters and am requesting assistance!!!"  
  
Ghost's eyes snapped open  
  
"Katt Monroe!!!" he thought "Oh my god!!!"  
  
He rammed on the thrusters and rocketed off towards an area where he could see several explosions going off, his crystal blue eyes and the computer analyzed the situation in a matter of seconds, two Wolfen2 class fighters thirty Invader class fighters and a small frigate, his attention was completely on the Wolfen2's knowing who they must be,  
  
"Well, Well, Well" he chirped into the comm. "If it aint the traitor trio themselves"  
  
"What the?" came the voice of Leon over the comm.  
  
"It cant be!!!" Pigma and Andrew yelled over the comm. in unison  
  
"Oh but it is" Ghost said  
  
"Wait a minute. where's Wolf?" asked Leon  
  
"Looks like Ghost has gone solo" Pigma chirped in  
  
"This will be easy" commented Andrew "Without Wolf he's no trouble at all!"  
  
"Wrong as always Andrew" said Ghost rocketing forward  
  
"What? You honestly think you can win?" chirped Leon "We vastly outnumber you!"  
  
"Turn around" Ghost replied with a smile "And prepare to scream"  
  
"Huh?" said Pigma turning around with his fighter only to be scared out of his hide  
  
For there heading towards them was the Greatfox it looked a little war torn but looked like it could still do some damage, Ghost took this opportunity to begin blasting the scared Venomains,  
  
"Oh Im sorry guys are we late for the party?" came the arrogant voice of Falco Lombardi  
  
"No you're actually right on time" Ghost replied  
  
"Just who are you?" came a female voice with a southern Zoness accent  
  
"You already know who I am" came Ghost's reply  
  
"No I don't" came Katt's reply with a hint of confusion  
  
"Cut the chatter!" came the voice of Fox Mccloud "Falco follow me on the next run"  
  
But before Fox and Falco could so much as hit the thrusters, Ghost in a fine display of skill and the power of his fighter shot towards the large Venomain frigate and in one pass destroyed all the turrets disabled the fighter bays and blew the engines with a hail of Nova bombs,  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Screamed Falco in awe  
  
"Okay Venomain frigate surrender now and we will not destroy you" Fox said calmly over the comm.  
  
"We sur-BOOM!!!" Leons voice was cut off as Ghost made his second pass blowing the ship into pieces with his hyper lasers, seconds later both parts exploded leaving nothing but space dust  
  
"What are you doing they were gonna surrender!" yelled Fox  
  
"They might have surrendered they have not but now we will never know" came Ghosts reply  
  
"Who do you think you are!?" Falco yelled over the comm.  
  
"And how do I know you?" Katt butted in  
  
Ghost flipped on his visual comm. so they could see his face.  
  
"This is how I know you" he said into the comm. It took a few minutes for Katt to place the voice and the face (she had never seen him in attire like this before) then it hit her like an Arwing through space.  
  
"No way!" she said out loud "You cant be him!"  
  
"What is so hard to believe?" asked Ghost  
  
"You're alive is what's so hard to believe!" she replied "Fara told me Starwolf killed you!"  
  
"That is a lie Katt" Ghost explained "I was trained by Wolf for the past eight years"  
  
"Woah, hold up!!" yelled Falco "If you were trained by Wolf why did you just blow three of your teammates out of the sky?"  
  
"Because they betrayed me and Wolf and left us to rot on Titania" Ghost explained  
  
"Then it must be you" Katt said ignoring Ghosts explanation about why he blew Pigma, Leon and Andrew away "Michael!"  
  
"M-Michael?" Falco stuttered then it hit him, the blue eyes, the northern Zoness accent, the skill, it could only be one person "Oh my god!" yelled Falco a smile creeping across his face,  
  
Fox on the other hand wasn't as happy as everyone else,  
  
"You trained under Wolf?" Fox asked with a menace in his eyes  
  
"Yes" answered Ghost "Is there a problem Fox?"  
  
"Yeah there is a big mother fucking problem!" Fox said angrily "Lets see what that deuche bag Wolf taught you!"  
  
To Ghosts horror Fox engaged his thrusters and was rocketing towards him,  
  
"Of all the people to fight on my first day solo and it has to be Mccloud" Ghost cussed angrily to himself as he engaged his own thrusters and prepared for battle  
  
The space all around them was soon filled with explosions as the two vulpine's waged war on each other,  
  
"You know, by training with Starwolf you insult 'her' memory" Fox said with a snicker  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Ghost asked  
  
"Oh this is just rich!" howled Fox "Don't tell me you forgot about her the one you were close friends with, maybe even loved?"  
  
"Shut up" Ghost said calmly over the comm. knowing exactly what he was talking about  
  
"Oh my!" snickered Fox over the comm. "Struck a weak spot have we?"  
  
"Shut up!" repeated Ghost starting to lose his calm  
  
"How did it go?" Fox snickered "Oh yes now I remember how she sacrificed herself for you"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Ghost yelled a mix of anger and sadness in his voice  
  
"And how you got down to where she crashed and pulled her out of her cockpit only so she could die in your arms" Fox continued  
  
"Shut up Shut up SHUT UP!!!!!!" Ghost screamed extreme pain apparent in his voice  
  
"Fox lay off!!" yelled Falco  
  
"Yeah Fox" Katt said "This is not the smartest thing to do to someone like Michael!"  
  
Ghost shot away from the battle knowing a few more minutes of Fox's comments and he would probably be considering suicide,  
  
"I haven't forgotten you Cyra" he said to himself "I will never forget you"  
  
"Wait don't go!" shouted Katt over the comm. trying to chase him but to no avail  
  
"Michael!!" Falco yelled "Where are you going?"  
  
"Away" Ghost answered turning his fighter to head to the edge of Lylat  
  
"That's right run away you little coward run from who you are!" yelled Fox over the comm.  
  
Ghost slammed the thrusters and took off towards Dinosaur planet thinking no one would look for him there.  
  
Later on the bridge of Greatfox:  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU FOX!!!!" Falco screamed making everyone quake in fear "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO MIKE!?!"  
  
"He trained with Starwolf it was nothing more then he deserved" Fox stated calmly "NO ONE DESERVES TO RELIVE EMOTIONAL TORMENT LIKE WHAT HE PROBABLY WENT THROUGH!!!!" Falco yelled causing Slippy to wet himself, mostly because Falco was never usually this angry and when he was no one wanted to be nearby  
  
"Whatever" Fox said walking out in a fashion so that you could almost feel the arrogance radiating from him  
  
"Bastard" Falco muttered after Fox while walking over to Katt who had been silent since Michael left  
  
"It hurt to see him didn't it?" Falco questioned  
  
"Yes it did" she replied "To think he was right under my nose the whole time"  
  
"If it helps I tracked him to Dinosaur planet" Falco said  
  
"No Falco" she replied "I may not like it but he needs more time alone after what Fox did"  
  
"I understand" said Falco "Lets just get some rest"  
  
"Slippy did you wet yourself in fear again?" Peppy asked Slippy causing the toad to laugh nervously  
  
"Well that's something to cheer us up" chuckled Falco  
  
"Indeed it is" said Katt holding back a giggle  
  
Authors notes: Well who would have guessed Fox to be such an ass at times!, Isn't Falco supposed to be the arrogant one? Oh well next chapter the full history of Ghost shall be revealed, And if you liked this chapter please leave a review. 


	3. Fighting and fish stealing

Disclaimer: FOR ALL THAT IS DECENT IN THIS WORLD I DO NOT OWN STARFOX!!!!!!!!!, I own my own characters Thank you.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry for taking so long, and sorry but Ghosts history wont be revealed in this chapter, I'm suffering from major writers block _  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ghost was walking through a lush jungle on the surface of Dinosaur planet, he was thinking about what Fox had said,  
  
"That's right!" he remembered him say "Run you coward! Run from who you really are!!"  
  
It fueled him with rage, knowing that Fox was absolutely right, he had disgraced Cyras memory by becoming all that he was today, it hurt him even more knowing that if he had just followed orders all those years back she would probably still be alive, it was his fault she was dead and he knew it.  
  
"Its all my fault!!" he screamed "ITS ALL MY FAULT!!!!!"  
  
"FOX!?" a child like voice yelled from behind  
  
Ghost turned around just in time to see a small Earthwalker tackle him to the ground  
  
"FOXYOUGOTTAHELPSHEISBEINGATTACKED!!!" the Earthwalker screamed making absolutely no sense plus the fact that even if he made sense Ghost would still not be able to understand a word because he didn't speak Dino  
  
"Get off me!" Ghost yelled throwing the hyper Dino off of him  
  
"WHATS WRONG FOX!?" Tricky said "DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME!?!"  
  
"What!?" Ghost yelled not understanding the Dino language  
  
"HEY YOURE NOT FOX!!" Tricky yelled still not realizing that Ghost could not understand one damn word he was saying "WHO ARE YOU!?"  
  
"I cant understand you!" Ghost yelled trying to get the desperate Dino to understand  
  
"YOU MUST HELP HER STRANGER!!!" Tricky said now tugging Ghost forward "YOU ABSOLUTLY MUST!!!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Ghost yelled shoving Tricky off and accidently ripping his jacket  
  
Tricky had done this on purpose to get Ghost to chase him, but considering the condition of the jacket Ghost didn't really care, so Tricky resorted to biting Ghost, it worked although Tricky had to now stay ahead of him so he could lead him to where the trouble was without being beaten to bloody hell,  
  
"Why you little!" Ghost yelled bolting towards the 'little carnivore'  
  
"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Tricky muttered to himself running to where the trouble was effectively leading Ghost to it  
  
"Come back here you little carnivore!!" Ghost shouted rushing after Tricky  
  
"Almost there." Tricky thought "Almost there!."  
  
Ghost chased Tricky down as fast as he could, but as he went farther he began to hear familiar noises of something being beaten to a pulp  
  
"AAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" a scream rang through the air followed by more beating noises  
  
Ghost quickened his pace almost on instinct,  
  
"What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself running even faster  
  
Ghost came to a clearing in the middle of the forest, in the center a bunch of Sharp-claw were gathered around something. something blue and furry. something unconscious. something that had just been beaten by the mob of Sharp-claw.  
  
"What the hell?" Ghost muttered getting closer  
  
It was then he noticed a strange staff lying at his feet, he picked it up, and readied it for battle  
  
"Hey scale face!!!" Ghost yelled "Over here!!!"  
  
"What the!?" one of the Sharp-claw said in Dino "Holy sweet puk-puk eggs! It's the orange one!!"  
  
"He no look happy" another said (in Dino of course)  
  
"F-Fox?" a weak voice came from the center of the group  
  
Ghost squinted his eyes to see a tall blue furred vixen that looked like it had been beaten to hell and back  
  
"H-help me" the vixen finished loosing consciousness  
  
"Attack!!!" bellowed one of the Sharp-claw (In Dino, just to make life difficult)  
  
"Ah hell." Ghost muttered to himself "Just perfect."  
  
Ghost rammed the sharp end of the staff into the eye of his first attacker, causing it to go up right into its brain, a second attacker came from behind and attempted to tackle Ghost, bad move as he simply jumped out of the way and slammed the staff against the back of its neck, effectively breaking it, two Sharpclaw jumped in from the sides and grabbed Ghosts arms while another began pounding on him, Ghost took a few hits before finally losing it and breaking the hold, he then grabbed the staff which he dropped when he was grabbed and rammed the sharp end through the creatures head, the other two rushed towards him, Ghost close lined the two and with two swipes with the staff knocked them out, Ghost stood amongst the pile of bodies, he turned to check on the girl when he saw a Sharpclaw pick her up by the back of the neck  
  
"Don't move or the girl gets it!" shouted the last Sharp-claw in Dino while putting the blade of his ax to the girls neck  
  
Ghost threw the staff away making the Sharp-claw think he was unarmed, the Sharpclaw removed is ax from the girls neck, threw her away and charged at Ghost, Ghost unsheathed a combat knife from his pocket and hurled it at the oncoming enemy, the blade went right into the crazed warriors eye and into his brain killing him instantly,  
  
"Lets see what we have here" he said walking up to the unconscious vixen  
  
The girl was in pretty bad shape, she was covered in scratches and bruises, but even through all the wounds she seemed to have unquestioned beauty,  
  
"WOW!! YOU REALLY SHOWED THEM!!!" Tricky yelled (in Dino of course)  
  
"I CANNOT SPEAK DINO!!!!!" Ghost yelled in frustration  
  
Ghost picked the girl up, and was thinking of a place where he could get some water so he could clean those wounds when it happened, a weird blue light radiated off and shot up into his ears,  
  
"Woah!! are you okay!?" Tricky yelled  
  
"Yeah." Ghost said suddenly understanding Tricky "But what the heck was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Tricky said "But lets take her to the hollow"  
  
"Good I landed my ship there anyway" Ghost said, before setting the girl down, picking up the staff, picking the girl back off the ground and followed Tricky back to the hollow.  
  
Later, at Thorn-tail Hollow:  
  
Ghost and Tricky sat around a camp-fire, while Krystal lay unconscious in the cockpit of Ghosts arwing, there was silence as Ghost coocked himself a fish and Tricky bit into a grub-tub,  
  
"So" Tricky said trying to make conversation "Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"  
  
"I learned to fight from the army" Ghost explained "I learned to fight like that from my best friend"  
  
"Oh, by the way" Tricky said "My names Tricky, prince of the Earth-walker tribe"  
  
"I'm Ghost" Ghost replied "I'm an Outlaw"  
  
"And since when does an Outlaw help some crazy little Dino?" Tricky asked sarcastically  
  
"Lets just say that I'm in a kind mood" Ghost said looking back at the cock- pit of his ship only to see that it was empty "What the?"  
  
"Hello" a newly bandaged Krystal said hanging upside down from a tree and taking the fish that Ghost had been cooking  
  
"HEY!" Ghost said getting up and climbing up the tree after his stolen dinner "THAT'S MINE!!!"  
  
"I thought you were in a kind mood" Krystal joked jumping out of the tree and running to the far side of the hollow  
  
"And this is what I get for saving her life?" Ghost said, sitting down by Tricky who was laughing his ass off  
  
A/N: Well, chapter three is done, I will get ghosts history up next time, I promise!!!  
  
Ghost: GIVE ME BACK MY FISH!!!!!  
  
Krystal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
